


cohabits

by finedae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Baekchansoo, Chinguline (EXO), Crack, Discussion of furries, Fluff and Humor, M/M, baekyeol bicker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finedae/pseuds/finedae
Summary: “Why am I always the furry when Kyungsoo calls his dogs hissisters?!”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 229





	cohabits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roppiepop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roppiepop/gifts).



> 1000000% inspired by artist @riendrope on Twitter, by this fanart
>
>> last furry joke i’ll make, promise [pic.twitter.com/hEKAkdiPEO](https://t.co/hEKAkdiPEO)
>> 
>> — ✨ rïɇ ✨ (@riendrope) [January 5, 2020](https://twitter.com/riendrope/status/1213868343351902208?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> which is beautiful and hilarious and I highly recommend checking out their work!!!
> 
> first fic of the year chinguline here we goooo

In retrospect, it really is Jongdae’s fault.

Jongdae moved out of their shared two bedroom apartment for a single unit 20 minutes away, like a traitor, citing shorter commute and other treacherous reasons. This upset the precarious democratic voting process of every decision in the apartment being at least 3 to 1, and led to a power vacuum. Kyungsoo decided to pull a Switzerland and remained neutral for every decision that didn’t concern him, or his newly single room.

That is why he had no visible reaction when Baekhyun brought home a giant 30x40 wall art and hung it on their living room wall overlooking the couch, across the television. It was a gorgeous high definition print of Patrick from Spongbob Squarepants with his bare naked ass out in the The Krusty Krab restaurant while a horrified Mr. Krabs and Squidward look on. Kyungsoo took one look at it, angling his head, muttered a “hm”, and walked back to his room with his cup noodles. Baekhyun considers it his best purchase to date.

Chanyeol _hates_ it. In fact, hate would be too gentle a word for the amount of sheer loathing and spite he feels reverberating through his body every time he looks at it. It’s also positioned in such an in-your-face sort of way that only Baekhyun could manage, far too distracting to be simply waved off as a gag gift. Chanyeol seriously doubted his prospects of bringing someone over for Netflix and chill purposes, and having Ass Patrick staring at him trying to make moves without ruining the mood. Instant boner kill. 

He relays this valid roommate concern with grace and tact as he and Baekhyun enter the apartment, taking off their shoes and making direct eye contact with Ass Patrick. “Baekhyun, just cause you can’t get laid for shit doesn’t mean you should ruin it for the rest of us.” 

Baekhyun’s always ready to fight, whether it be busting out Hapkido or verbal sparring. “Oh?” He takes in the toasty warmth of the apartment compared to the frosty steps outside. “Afraid you’ll have to pretend to have a personality that isn’t being a one man band? ‘ _Hi, I’m Chanyeol, I play all instruments and none of them well!_ ’” Baekhyun mocked, deepening his voice to imitate the taller’s. 

“Yeah, nothing says personality like being precocious as fuck.” Chanyeol shoots a close lipped smile, patting Baekhyun’s beanie covered head a little too hard, emphasizing their obvious height difference, because he knows how much he hates it. 

Before Baekhyun can target a well aimed kick, Chanyeol moves away heading to the kitchen. “Big word, did you learn it from scrabble?” It’s weak, Baekhyun regrets it immediately and tries again. He hears the bathroom flush and figures their final roommate is up and about too.

Well, when in doubt, go for the fucking kill shot. Baekhyun’s a video game man himself.

“Admit it, the real reason you want it down is cause it gets you hot and bothered, Mr. Zootopia bedsheets. God, I should’ve known, you fucking _furry_!” 

“What the —“ Chanyeol actually gasps in indignation. It’s always the goddamn furry excuse, it’s not even fair. From his peripheral vision Chanyeol watches Kyungsoo head into the kitchen, half awake, looking cute, whatever, Chanyeol’s going to kill Baekhyun. Whatever morsel of self preservation he has stops Chanyeol from proclaiming the truth at last second, which is that he has _taste_ and Ass Patrick isn’t even cute like Nick from Zootopia—

“Why am I always the furry when Kyungsoo calls his dogs his _sisters?!”_ Chanyeol points at Kyungsoo to further deepen the point, which his mind had plucked from the enormous library of Kyungsoo Facts dot com. The accused was pouring himself a coffee, hands around the mug to warm himself, who had just been checking the empty Cookie Crisp cereal box, disappointed. Baekhyun made a mental note to add it to their grocery list, feeling guilty he definitely finished the last of it this morning.

“Huh?” Somehow Kyungsoo actually speaking out loud brought them back to reality, as they both turned. Beautiful, handsome, wonderful Kyungsoo who always made enough coffee for the three of them, who was currently staring at them after his name had been invoked. He had just washed his face, freshfaced still sleepy, wearing half confusion like a charm, bedhead soft mussed hair. He was in Chanyeol’s yellow ‘pancakes’ sweater, too big for him, that Baekhyun had stolen first and left on Kyungsoo’s floor after the three of them huddled on his tiny queen sized bed to watch the tennis anime, too warm for comfort, too comfortable to move. It was still too large on him, almost sliding off his shoulder, collarbone exposed. He was also in shorts, thighs prickling in goosebumps from the winter morning, the amount of exposure he was comfortable around them — saving corduroy grandpa chic for the outside world. Huh, they never realised how the rose coloured tiles of their kitchen match the colour of Kyungsoo’s cheeks. It made Chanyeol want to cover him up with a blanket. Baekhyun had no qualms about setting Chanyeol on fire to keep Kyungsoo warm.

The two shared a look, temporarily at ceasefire. The thought of beautiful, handsome, wonderful, absolutely inept on the internet Kyungsoo looking up what ‘furry’ is, and losing the last bastion of goodness and light was too much. ~~(Unless he wanted to know more, in which case Chanyeol could probably link him to—~~ ) It made Chanyeol’s yellow checkered scarf feel wounded tighter around his neck. When Chanyeol and Baekhyun weren’t at each other’s throats, they generally shared the same braincell regarding Kyungsoo, as they were currently sporting twin blushes.

“I-I meant Jongin, that guy is one Instagram live away from wearing a fursuit in public, man!” Chanyeol kinkshamed with more enthusiasm than required, waving his arms around.

“Fucking anthropomorphizing with bear kin ass. Duly noted.” Baekhyun nodded along quickly, his red beanie clashing with his blueberry hair.

“But also, like, why shouldn’t we consider our pets as family? I call myself Mongryong’s appa, and Toben is—“

“Demonspawn from hell.”

“A hyung to you. If anything, pets are like a found family. We’re not related to them, but we choose to love them like family, regardless, and I think that’s beautiful.” Baekhyun finishes triumphantly, suddenly an animal rights crusader — even when they agree, he’s insufferable. He looks expectantly at Kyungsoo for cookie points, or actual cookies he baked last week and his eyes widen, mouth falling open — Kyungsoo’s sitting at the counter, browsing his phone with his headphones on, not having heard a word they said.

“Wha-what are you wearing?” Chanyeol asks, voice breaking. He reaches out for Baekhyun, either to hold him for emotional support or end both of their suffering. 

Kyungsoo looks up at them, both of them staring at him _like that_ , and removes one side of the large pink headphones from his ear, decorated with sparkly white fluffy cat ears on top, and smiles. “Jongdae left these, said I should use it. Cute, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> baekyeol fighting but then bonding over kyungsoo best dynamic


End file.
